Why?
by you-are-the-lucky-1
Summary: My first story ever, so many flaws but still I worked hard on it. I agree it's very rough and could use a lot of work but I'm proud of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well this is my first story so it might not be that good, the chapter is kind of short but thats probably because I didn't plan the story to well O_O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Pain

Pain roved through my body as I tried to forget, trying to forget about him, just to forget about what he's done to me. Leaving me with the feeling of being betrayed. Why? What have I ever done to him that would make him hate me this much? Why? Please tell me why...

It has been a month since Vaughn broke up with me and started dating Sabrina, everything else was the same. Same faces everyday same joyful smiles and same everything only thing different was Vaughn and Sabrina. I've loved Vaughn for 3 years now ever since that day I met him when his deep dark beautiful amethyst eyes looked at my light blue sapphire eyes that day. When he blushed right when I answered the door. One cold winter night when we were celebrating starry nights festival and asked to be my boyfriend. The happiest nights of my life, but the next morning when I went to see him my heart was scattered into millions of pieces.

This morning, my first morning of stepping outside my ranch after that hurtful day I saw Sabrina and Vaughn walking happily together the way we used to. I wanted to slap Vaughn, but as soon as my hand was raised Sabrina slapped me, kicking me punching me until she left a bruise. "Don't you dare think about ever hurting my boyfriend you filthy farm girl!" Sabrina screamed. While I was trying hard to stand up she slapped me again until I couldn't even move. Sabrina walked away but Vaughn was still in shock.

Just then Natalie came out of her house, knowing her and seeing me hurt she dropped everything called Julia and came to comfort me. Words barely cam out of my mouth I was speechless, why didn't Vaughn stop Sabrina? What have I ever done for him to hate me this much? While Julia asked if I could stand I struggled probably because I twisted my ankle when I fell down. "I'm going to call Mark, he can help carry Chelsea back home," and while Julia said that Vaughn cut her off lifted me up and was now carrying me. "What the hell are you doing pretty boy?" Natalie yelled. "There's no time to call Mark, Chelsea's hurt!" Vaughn exclaimed. "Only because you didn't stop Sabrina when she was hurting her!" Julia exclaimed.

Vaughn felt guilty, he looked down at me to see where I was hurt. "Natalie we're both kind of busy why don't we just let Vaughn carry her home,"Julia sighed. "What? NO WAY I am never gonna let this asshole hurt my Chelsea anymore he tortured he enough, "Natalie yelled. "If we look for Mark, Chelsea could probably feel worse from waiting," Julia looked concerned. "OK, fine. Vaughn if you hurt Chelsea or cause her to cry I'm going to kick your ass so hard it's gonna cause you to think twice about coming back to this island!" Natalie said. " If you even cause Chelsea to cry or get hurt, first I'm gonna ask mum to fire you, and if you come back to this island after hurting Chelsea you might as well say good bye to your life," Julia exclaimed cheerfully. OK this might sound weird but have any of you known that Julia has a dark side? It's really easy to get on her good side, but step on her boot and boy you are in trouble.

Vaughn carried me home, looking at me the whole time with his deep amethyst eyes. As soon as we got to the door, Vaughn carried me inside to my house, but then locked the door...

**What on earth is Vaughn thinking of doing, honestly I don't know cause this whole story was my dream last night...**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2: Unforgivable

I questioned Vaughn for locking the door, instead he just smirked. Oh shoot I remember that smirk, the very same first from the first time I took his hat. He just came out of the shower in a pair of black silk boxers with his silver hair still wet he angrily chased me around the shop to take his hat back. I was trapped in the corner besides the last door for the last door was locked shut, he came closer with that evil smirked of his and trapped me within his own arms like a cage. He totally freaked me out! I was perfectly fine with the anti-social act and I just wanted to see his reaction when I took his hat. I wasn't expecting a totally perverted freak! That's mainly how I fell in love with him.

Ok end of my perfect life then this is Vaughn now who broke up with me, is now Sabrina's boyfriend and he's looking at me with that perverted smirk. He cornered me up and trapped me with his arms again just like that day. Then he ok, this might sound completely strange but he kissed me. In my head I was like what the hell are you doing you freaking idiot? I thought you were Sabrina's boyfriend, he smirked that sexy smirk of his once more.

"Do you feel better?" he said in that dark deep voice of his. Shit he knows that i hate that sexy voice of his. "W..W...What are you doing?" I said confused and wait yeah I was just confused. "Are you feeling better I was really worried back there,"he said. He was worried about shit yeah right man cut the crap you barely gave a damn thing you just watched. This was my turn to get back at him, but as I raised my arm I felt sore, "Ugh.." I complained. "Your still hurt?" he looked concerned now. He carried me to my bed. Placed me down and said he was sorry. Yeah like I was going to forgive him he broke up with me when I saw him making out with Sabrina. "Why?" I asked "Why, WHY? I knew you were cruel but never this cruel!" "You said you loved me you told me every time we met that you loved me, why?" I said starting to cry. "Chelsea I didn't mean to hurt you it's just my life is complicated right now I just..." Vaughn began. "Complicated? Complicated you should have told me, I would have understood, I..I..I hate it I hate all of of this!" "Chelsea I'm sorry," Vaughn said. "Sorry, your sorry face it Vaughn no matter what you do your never sorry if you were sorry you would break up with Sabrina," I yelled crying at the same time. "Chelsea I..I love..."Vaughn started. "I'm sorry Vaughn... I don't think I can trust you anymore, get out."Chelsea said. "Get out!" Chelsea screamed but was stopped with another kiss.

"Chelsea stop it, I love you I'll say as many times as I have to but no matter how many times I say it right now it wouldn't be enough for you would it?" As he kissed me again as I struggled to get out of his arms he pulled me closer to his heart. Unforgivable...unforgivable... just unforgivable...

**Hi me again yeah this chapter was shorter than the last one, but very awkward, wow yeah sorry if you were expecting something different** **but I just wanted to make a chapter for you to understand Chelsea and how she felt betrayed...**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait everybody, and I'm very sorry for how the chapters are so small I'll try to do better T^T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 3: Memory

Vaughn loved me? No wait Vaughn can't love me he broke up with me and started dating Sabrina, but his voice echoed in my ears as tears started forming in my eyes. Ughhh to complicated! My stomach growled, "Well I might as well get something to eat!" I said as I grabbed my coat and headed for the dinner. When I opened the door I looked around for empty seats...the place was packed! In the far corner I saw Vaughn and Sabrina eating together happily chatting...

Flashback

I opened the dinner door and saw Vaughn sitting there, I walked up to him and down to the chair next to him. "Hi!"I exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey, glad you could make it." Vaughn said. I smiled as I grabbed a chair and sat next to him. It's been a week since we were dating. We ate our dinner and he kindly walked me home, the stars were shining brighter than any other typical night on the island. Another full moon shone brightly on us, everywhere Vaughn was I felt like we were the only two on the island. As I got to my house when we reached the first few steps, as I opened the door. Vaughn kissed me goodnight, gave me another one of his gentle smiles and left... our first real date.

End of flashback...

I can't believe that Vaughn was here, and better yet he brought Sabrina with him! Sabrina always hated eating out, she says that the food was disgusting and preferred the clean delicate food at her home that were prepared by the finest cooks all over the world, damn rich people. "Great now I lost my appetite, I'm leaving and I was looking forward to the specials..." I sighed as I turned around and opened the door, but then I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. Please don't be Vaughn, please don't be Vaughn please don't be Vaughn... I turned around to see who it was... shit it was Vaughn... come to think of it I'm really good at guessing maybe if I say please don't be Julia... Vaughn would turn into Julia! Ok enough with the my own little world in my head thing that I like to do often this is Vaughn, touching my shoulder, where is Sabrina to yell at me and tell me to leave? I looked at Vaughn, I looked at the table he and Sabrina were sitting at, she wasn't there? I looked at him. "Ladies room," he said. "Hey do you want to come eat with us?" he asked. "You know Sabrina hates me," I mumbled. "Maybe you can at least try to be friends common eat with us," He said with a smirk. Wow dude you don't give up do you? "Forget it, I'm not hungry, and eating with you and Sabrina is the last thing I would do on my list, after I'm dead." I said as I opened the door and left, I ran I ran away as fast as possible leaving Vaughn standing there. I opened the door to my room.

I sat on my couch, just sitting there... I had flashbacks of memories, I had aches and felt pain in my heart. Tears started forming in my eyes, I simply just cried myself to sleep...

The next morning I saw a letter on my table...

**Yay! chapter 3 and your not getting tired of me! New record I'm so happy please review because I'm lonely... and I really want your opinion of my story tell me if you like it or areas I should improve thanks for reading!**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you for reading this chapter for sure is the longest... I'm really sorry for all you readers who liked this story but this is the last chapter I will be posting another story soon so keep checking daily! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 4: My Love For Him**

Where the hell did this letter come from? What the hell did I forget to lock the door? I walked up to the door... "Locked?" I questioned. I went over to the table oh shoot... I gave my spare key to _. I can't believe I forgot to take my spare keys back from him, shit... I looked at the letter. It wrote...

_Dearest poor farm-girl Chelsea, _(Sabrina wrote this, obviously)

_ Vaughn and I are getting married tomorrow at the church in the forest, we wish that you do attend, and bring a gift and make sure it's expensive not the usual waste that you got on your last birthday... please come, the after party will surely be amazing._

_ Sincerely, Sabrina _

Wow, and just the other day Vaughn said he loved me... just then a knock at the door... please don't be Vaughn, please don't be Vaughn, please don't be Vaughn I opened the door, tall, silver hair, cowboy hat... shit not again. "Um hi," Vaughn said. "Wow I here you're getting married," I said pretending to act shocked. "Um yeah so your gonna come?" Vaughn questioned. "Um actually I was just packing...I'm selling the ranch, I'm going back home," I said. "When are you leaving?" Vaughn asked concerned. "Tomorrow, it's the only boat available this week." I said. "Oh, um well I.."Vaughn started. "You don't need to say anything, congratulations on getting married," I said. "You're not.…" Vaughn started. "What?" I asked. "Never mind,"Vaughn said as he left.

Vaughn's POV

I'm sorry Chelsea, I'm sorry for everything, the pain I caused you I'm sorry. Everything you've been told. Every word you've heard. None of it's true I love you and only you forever... I thought as I left her ranch.

I packed set my alarm went outside to do my normal everyday work, went into town to get some snacks for the road went to tell my friends you wouldn't believe their reaction. Natalie's reaction was..."What you're leaving?" Julia's reaction was..."NO! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU HERE!" Lanna's reaction was exactly the same as Julia(freaky) and Witch Princess was... "Oh, well I guess I'm going have to fine some other mortal to cast spells on..." That was apparently her way of showing that she cared...I hope.

The end of the day came, I went to bed woke up in the morning and took my bags to the dock...… but just as I was boarding the boat, memories and flashbacks came tears started forming in my eyes the image of the countless times Vaughn held me the times he kissed me the times he told me he loved me and now I finally realize that I love Vaughn more than anyone else. I have a wedding to stop... "Hey, Captain! I change my mind get my luggage of the boat and get someone to send it home, this island is my home, I'm not going anywhere and I have to go get my fucking idiot boyfriend before he makes the stupidest mistake of his life!" I yelled at the captain so he can here me. "Of course Miss Chelsea," the captain kindly agreed. I love that dude... he agrees with everything I say! I ran as fast as I could just a few more minutes until they say I do...

Vaughn's POV

The priest was there speaking the boring prayers and Sabrina wasn't at all patient. "Sabrina, do you take Vaughn to be your beloved husband for as long as you live forever and ever to love and cherish in sickness and in health?" Nathan asked. "Of course I love Vaughn he's so amazing!" Sabrina squealed. "Vaughn do you take Sabrina to be your lovely wedded wife to honor to love in sickness and in health?" Nathan asked. "Sure..." I said dissapointed and the whole time all I did was think about Chelsea... "Now is there anyone who disagrees with this couple please speak now or forever hold your piece.…" Nathan said. " Stop!" I know that voice...Chelsea?

Chelsea's POV

I made it just in time... panting at the same time I called off the wedding. I ran all the way to be face to face with Vaughn. "You love me right?" I asked. Vaughn blushed. "Well, I'm not going to just stand here watch you make the biggest mistake of your life," "You deserve better than her, now will you please explain to me why it was so complicated?" I asked. "Um... well I'm not getting paid enough, unfortunately Sabrina's father is friends the the company owner who I work for so the only way to get paid more is to make Regis's daughter..." Vaughn said disappointedly. "You...IDIOT! You know how upset and worried I was you mean I got all worked up over nothing! Jeez, what's with you Vaughn you know one of these days I'm gonna get back at you." Natalie then stood up, "Hey! Love birds in dream land I came here for a wedding is someone getting married here or what cause if your not can I go home I mean seriously Chelsea you and Vaughn love each other Vaughn your already in a tux Chels your wearing a cute dress get married already!" Natalie yelled. I looked at Vaughn,"I do," I said. "Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Nathan said. "You may now kiss the bride!" Alisa giggled. Vaughn then lifted me up kissed me and well just like any other fairy tale we all lived happily ever after.

Now you might question "why?" why? I'll tell you why, I love him too much to stay away. I love him, he loves me and now sometimes I think, this wasn't as complicated as it was at first...

The End

**Yay it's over finally! So um, well I pictured it's ending at a wedding because I was looking in a picture book and I saw the picture of my aunt's wedding in a huge grand and beautiful church so I just thought that would be a great idea to put in my story yeah I know 4 chapters and all of them were so freaking short I'm sorry I'll do better next time.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
